Melancholy
by Tomy
Summary: Michael's thoughts on a sunny morning


_Knight Rider characters copyright Glen A Larson_   
_Neuro Link copyright Gryph_   
_Melancholy - Copyright S Welsh_   
_For Elfin, who gives me all this speaks of._   


** Melancholy**   
_ By Tomy_   


Lowering himself to the dirt at the top of the cliff, Michael crossed his   
legs, wrapping his arms around his knees, essentially hugging them, allowing   
him to rest his chin on his right knee. The morning was warm and sunny. Not   
unlike what he was used to. Glancing over the cliff face in front of him,   
the sun glinting off the car below caught his attention. He had always   
liked Trans Ams. He remembered washing and waxing his regularly. The pride   
in which he had felt about taking care of his baby. The five-star aluminum   
wheels he had bought for her, the ground effects kit and all the little   
extras he could no longer remember. He had never let anyone else drive her.   
Granted, he was never kind in his driving styles, not as careless as his   
now, but he sure was hard on her. But he knew his limits, and he knew hers.   
No one else did, no one else respected her. He sometimes felt that she was   
the only one who understood him. She seemed to react to his state of mind.   
Some days pulling back, other days he would have sworn she was helping him. 

It was funny how things change. 

Stevie couldn't grasp the idea of taking care of a hunk of metal and cloth   
like that. She liked the clean, fast car, but despised all the extra time   
he spent with her. It was almost like she felt she had competition. 

How ironic. 

He had thought he had friends, a soul mate. They supported him, chastised   
him, told him off when he was off his rocker. And they had walked away from   
him many times. He had thought that was all a part of human nature. A part   
of living in this society. You could never fully trust another. In bad   
situations everyone looked after number one. 

How near sighted he'd been. 

Sighing, he hugged his knees tighter. He had lashed out at everyone after   
the shooting. At these strangers, at the car. 

How selfish and ignorant. 

How many times had he hurt the ones he now loved? The car was no longer   
something to take pride in, to baby. The people around him were supportive   
in a way he had thought only existed in movies and romance novels. 

He had carelessly tossed it around. 

His true soul mate had taught him to appreciate the beauty, the greater   
good. That the cost was never too great. In return he had insulted that   
person with his cynical ideas. Hurt that innocence with his verbal attacks.   
But he had been forgiven. 

That is what eats at him. 

The people who had saved his life had been tolerant of his attitudes. He   
had been too blind to see that at the time. Too scared. But they knew, and   
they grew to love him despite his faults. They were willing to accept him   
as a whole. 

He had no concept of this ideal. 

Then came the knowledge of the link. He remembered the anger, the rage he   
had aimed at those responsible. Not realizing how he was hurting his soul   
mate. The one on the other end. 

When had he begun to use anger as a shield for his pain? 

His soul mate refused to let him fall. He had not left him. Even when   
Michael had thought that he wanted to leave it all behind. His soul mate   
proved his love and devotion. Devotion was not a word he associated with   
friendship. 

Until now. 

There were times when the guilt became too much for him to shoulder. When   
all his past actions came to haunt him. As they were now. He hadn't dared   
to dream that his painful resurrection could be so rewarding. Yes he had   
regrets, some from his past life, some from his new. But he was no longer   
alone. He had been before, he just had not recognized it. 

The lights on the front of the car flashed. 

Opening his mind, his breathed deep as his partner, his soul mate   
approached. He reached willingly for the comforting hug.   
//I love you Kitt//   


He would never view friendship as he had before. 

* * *

  
[mail][1] ~ [back][2]

   [1]: mailto:bref@bmts.com
   [2]: kr.htm



End file.
